Kunoichi Showdown
by someloser
Summary: Você já se perguntou, porque as meninas de Naruto não participam da ação? você gostaria de ver elas lutando arduamente, ao invés de ficar torcendo para os rapazes? eu também!
1. Huh? que torneio é esse?

Disclaimer: não... eu não possuo Naruto... eu precisava realmente dizer isso?  
  
E ae! Esse é o meu primeiro fic em português, e o meu segundo em toda a minha vida (oh grande coisa...), bom espero que vocês se divirtam com ele.  
Tive essa idéia de por as meninas de Naruto em ação porque elas quase não tem lutas!!! Nem mesmo a Sakura, uma das protagonistas da série! Mas ai eu pensei, o que eu posso fazer? Colocar elas para lutarem contra o Orochimaru? Nah... Itachi? É capaz da Sakura e da Ino se apaixonarem por ele... colocarem elas para chutar o trazeiro arrogante do Sasuke? Hei boa idéia (anota num bloquinho). Porém o melhor que pude pensar foi colocar elas lutando entre si, mesmo porque os rapazes já estão em um nível muito avançado para serem oponentes delas.  
Ah e se alquém aqui espera ver romance e casais já vou avisando, não tem... mas eu vou colocar algumas dicas, só para a alegria do pessoal.  
  
Kunoichi Showdown!!!!!! (parte 1) Obs: Kunoichi são ninjas fêmeas.  
  
-Heim? Um torneio só com com Kunoichis? Sério Kakashi sensei?- perguntou Naruto, levantando uma sobrancelha.  
Era hora do almoço para o time 7, todos estavam comendo descançados quando Kakashi veio com a notícia de repente, falando que a Sakura iria participar em um torneio exclusivo para as garotas, fazendo com que a jovem engasgasse ao tomar o seu suco.  
-É isso ai Naruto, Tsunade-sama está organizando esse torneiro, ele vai acontecer dentro de duas semanas, foi mal, acho que esqueci de avisar, hehehe.- Kakashi disse coçando a nuca, e logo após voltou a ler o seu livrinho.  
-E qual o motivo disso? Um torneio desses não passa de uma perda de tempo.- Sasuke falou, sendo objetivo como sempre, e achando qualquer coisa além da sua vingança uma grande bobagem.  
-É ai que você se engana Sasuke...- Kakashi virou uma página do livro... –É Sasuke! Seu metido, acha que sabe tudo, mas não sabe nada!- Naruto se intrometeu na conversa, -Olha quem fala, o idiota aqui é você, tem sempre que pedir para a Sakura te explicar tudo!- o vingador dos Uchiha reagiu.  
-AHAM!- Kakashi limpou a garganta, - Como eu ia dizendo, Tsunade-sama está organizando este torneio para atrair os consumidores dos serviços shinobi da vila, já que houve uma significante queda na demanda, e isso se deve ao fato de muitos não confiarem em uma vila oculta liderada por uma mulher.  
-Ahn entendi, então este torneio é para mostrar que as ninjas so sexo feminino também são fortes e muito capazes, e dessa forma ganhar a confiança dos empregadores. Certo Kakashi-sensei?- a garota dos cabelos rosa falou, e o seu professor assentiu de forma positiva, enquanto Sasuke olhava o seu companheiro loiro lendo um livro com o título "bases comercias para iniciantes", -Idiota- balbuciou Sasuke.  
-Por isso Naruto e Sasuke vocês irão treinar a Sakura...- e antes que Sasuke levantasse a voz em protesto -–É uma ordem Sasuke.- e o olhos para os seus alunos, Naruto estava radiante, em pensar que ele iria treinar a sua querida Sakura-chan, ela iria ser a melhor! Sakura estava meio incerta, ela sabia que fazer o Sasuke treinar-la deixava-o chateado, e a última coisa que ela queria era deixa-lo bravo com ela, já Sasuke cruzou os braços mas não falou nada, mas a cara de poucos amigos deixava claro que ele não estava contente com essa decisão.  
-ah Kakashi-sensei, não seira melhor que o senhor me treinasse?- Sakura perguntou incerta, tentando amenizar a situação.  
-Lamento Sakura, mas tenho, hum, coisas mais urgentes para fazer, bom é isso ai, até mais!- e assim Kakashi desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.  
-Argh, por que será que justo nós fomos pegar o jounin mais irresponsável de toda konoha!- Sakura gritou frustrada, então virou-se para contemplar as reações antagônicas dos seus companheiros.  
-Nem esquenta Sakura-chan! A grande e maravilhoso e futuro Hokage aqui irá fazer de você a melhor ninja da vila inteira!- Naruto exclamou, com o polegar voltado para si, e com um sorriso largo nos lábios.  
-Obrigada Naruto,! E Sasuke-kun, bem eu não quero causar problemas, então se você quiser treinar sozinho eu...- Sakura olhava para o chão, obiviamente fazendo o possivel para não irritar o amado.  
Sasuke olhou para Sakura, e depois para Naruto, que fazia cara feia para ele, como se quisesse que ele fosse embora, e então deu um suspiro. Não era tão ruim assim, afinal Sakura sempre foi gentil com ele, e também não queria que Naruto levasse todos os créditos como da última vez, quando o garoto liberou um chakra enorme, e derrotou o demônio de areia que possuiu Gaara do deserto, salvando assim a Sakura, e a pior parte foi quando ele teve que admitir que foi o idiota quem a salvou e não ele.  
-Tudo bem... vamos começar então, mas já vou avisando Sakura, não vou pegar leve.- Sasuke advertiu, -Sim Sasuke-kun, vou dar o meu máximo!- Sakura cerrou os punhos! E a Sakura interior estava a radiante!  
  
5 minutos depois  
  
Sakura estava estatelada no chão, com os olhos girando, mas ainda era capaz de ouvir a briga entre os dois garotos.  
-Seu idiota! Não precisava detonar ela desse jeito!  
-Eu disse que não ia pegar leve com ela, a culpa não é minha!  
-Ah é, por que você não briga com alquém com a sua força?  
-Eu até faria isso, se tivesse alquém aqui capaz de lutar comigo.  
-Já chega, vou arrebentar com essa sua cara!  
Sakura levantou-se, ainda atordoada, e irritada, será que os dois não podiam parar de discutir por um segundo sequer? –Está tudo bem Naruto não estou machucada, eu estava preparada para isso- Sakura estava dando o seu máximo para forçar um sorriso.  
-Humph!- foi a resposta do garoto-raposa, -Tudo bem Sakura-chan, mas agora eu vou treinar com você, deixe o sasuke-bobão de lado.  
-Eu acho melhor não Naruto, Sakura já está cansada, é melhor que ela descanse por hoje- Sasuke falou calmamente, já Naruto e Sakura estavam com os olhos esbugalhados. Desde quando Sasuke se importa com o bem estar de alquém? Mas isso não importa, já foi o bastante para fazer o coração da pobre Sakura disparar a mil.  
-É, acho melhor pararmos hoje, bom então vamos nos encontrar amanhã cedo aqui mesmo certo?-Naruto perguntou, e os outros assentiram –Beleza! Então vejo vocês amanhã, até mais Sakura –chan!  
Sakura acenou em despedida para o amigo hiperativo, que saiu em disparada para comer ramen (seráque ele só pensa em comer aquilo?). Mas Sasuke não dava sinais de que ia embora.  
-Ahn Sasuke-kun? O que ainda está fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou –Você não disse que o treino acabou?  
-Não, eu menti, para que o idiota parasse de nos atrapalhar- Sasuke disse sério, muito sério –Você não acha mesmo que um treino dure apenas cinco minutos acha? Agora vamos me acompanhe.- e apontou o caminho a seguir com a cabeça, e ela é claro, o seguiu obdiente.  
Em pouco tempo de caminhada, eles entraram no distrito da vila que pertence ao clã Uchiha, ou pertencia, tudo vazio, sem sinal de vida algum. (É como se ele morasse em uma cidade fantasma) pensou a garota, (o que será que ele quer me comigo, me trazendo até a casa dele? Oh não Sasuke-kun, não podemos, temos apenas 12 anos, e por mais que eu o ame, eu...)  
-Chegamos.  
-Ai não Sasuke-kun, calma, eu não estou preparada psicologicamente, e, ai ai....- Sakua falava agitada e enrubrecida, enquando agitava os braços.  
-Do quê você está falando?- Sasuke perguntou sem muita paciência, e cruzou os braços.  
-Ah...nada não, hehe.- e finalmente ela percebeu onde estavam, não no quarto dele, mas sim em um pequeno lago, dentro do distrito do clã, -Uau, que bonito é aqui...  
-Não estamos aqui para apreciar a vista, agora Sakura observe- Sasuke comandou, deu um passo à frente e começou a fazer gestos habilidosos com a mão, os quais Sakura prontamente os reconheceu, (estes selos, então ele vai...), e antes que pudesse acabar, uma grande bola de fogo queimava acima do lago.  
-Katon goukakyuu no jutsu...- Sakura falou baixinho, fascinada pelas chamas.  
-Exato- Sasuke concordou – Agora tente você.  
-Heim!? Eu, mas eu não posso...- Sakura tenou explipar, mas Sasuke a cortou – O que deves fazer é puxar um quantidade de chakra da sua boca até seu peito, quardar lá por um momento, executar os selos, que eu tenho certeza que já decoraste, e liberar.  
-Ah tá bom Sasuke-kun, eu vou tentar, afinal você é o meu sensei- ela disse com um sorriso meigo, o que fez com que o jovem Uchiha virasse a cara, para evitar que ela o visse ficar vermelho –Vá logo de uma vez.  
Dito isso, Sakura deu início ao jutsu, o que trouxe uma certa lembraça agradável ao Sasuke , e logo uma gigantesca bola de fogo queimava novamente, mas ao contrário da outra, esta queimou por apenas um fração de segundo.  
-Você tem ótimo controle de chakra, mas a sua resistência ainda é fraca.- Sasuke analisou, olhando para a ninja ofegante –Amanhã iremos treinar a sua resistência, e não se preocupe, você irá dominar esse jutsu facilmente, ele é uma técnica básica do clã Uchiha.  
Sakura ao ouvir isso, ficou um tanto preocupada, -Sasuke-kun, está tudo bem você me ensinar esse jutsu, quero dizer, não é um segredo do clã ou coisa assim?- ela perguntou incerta.  
-Não seja boba Sakura, desde quando uma pessoa só é um clã, não esquente com isso.  
Com isso os olhos verdes dela encharcaram-se, comovida, abraçou Sasuke –Ah Sasuke-kun não chore, você não está sozinho eu estou aqui, e o meu coração queima de paixão por você.  
-Me solta Saukra, eu não preciso disso, eu...- ele tentou soltar-se, em vão, e mais uma vez estava corado.  
-... ele queima tanto por você que... de fato até a minha língua está queimando, ela esta...- e FINALMENTE ela percebeu –AARRGGHH A MINHA LINGUA TÁ QUEIMANDO, TÁ QUEIMANDO!!!!!!- e soltou o rapaz, para afundar a cabeça no lago.  
  
Vamos ver como os outros times estão indo sim?  
  
-53, 54, 55, 56... puf, puf, puf, Shikamaru porque estou fazendo isso?!- gritou uma Kunoichi loira, chamada Ino, para o seu companheiro que estava deitado bem na frente dela, descansado e observando as nuvens.  
-Apoios não ótimos para fortalecer os braços e o peito Ino.- respondeu o chuunin, sem ao menos tirar os olhos do céu.  
-Dãã, isso eu sei seu lerdo, mas eu quero sabe POR QUE O CHOJI ESTÄ EMCIMA DE MIM!!!!!!  
-Ah qualé Ino, eu nem são tão pesado assim- Choji falou, enquando comia um pacote de chips.  
  
-Ah aahahaha, ai ahahahaha, para Shino-kun, ai ahahaha, para...- ria alto Hinata, tentando coçar as suas costas em um tronco de uma árvore, enquando ria feito uma louca. Taí uma cena que não se ve todo dia  
-Vamos lá Hinata, são apenas pulgas, coçe elas desse jeito- dito isso, Kiba começou a coçar-se como um verdadeiro cachorro, imitado pelo seu fiel companheiro Akamaru – viu não tem galho, é moleza!  
(Que espécie de treino é isso...) é a única coisa que passava na mente do controlador de insetos, Shino.  
  
-LEE! Eu disse para você NÃO acertar o meu NARIZ!!!!!!!!- gritou Tenten, furiosa, com o nariz sangrando, e um tanto torto, sendo segurada por Neji, que tentava impedir que o seu companheiro fosse fatiado por uma lança enorme, que ela tirou sabe-Deus-onde.  
-Desculpa Tenten, eu não sabia que você fez cirurgia no nariz, não sabia mesmo! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!!!!  
  
CONTINUA. 


	2. Ufa, finalmente vai começar ou não?

Disclaimer: SIM!!!! Eu possuo Naruto!!!!!! De fato eu possuo todos os animes/mangas que existem mwhahauhauahuahuahauhauahuahuahauahuaha cof cof........

Nossa eu recebi dois reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!!!!!! E desculpem não ter escrito antes este segundo capítulo, mas eu andava com problemas na faculdade (ai que saco, só de lembrar), e acho que este capítulo ficou meio tosco.... prometo que vou melhorar, prometo mesmo!

Ah, antes de começar gostaria que uma alma gentil pudesse me dizer onde encontro outros fanfics de Naruto em português, quero ver se também posso colocar lá, isto é, se aceitarem né? (acho que não mas não custa tentar) . Ok vamos começar logo!!!!!!!! (someloser interior grita: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! E da um soco no ar)

Kunoichi Showdown (parte 2 e ½, epa isso aqui não é Ranma)

Obs: Eu menti da última vez, na verdade Kunoichis são coelhinhos cor-de-rosa que andam com KUNAIS ASSASSINAS MATANDO AS PESSOAS!!!!!!!!!!!! KYAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No campo de treino do time 7 uma névoa encobria o ar, mas ao tempo ela foi dissipando, até que foi possivel avistar uma menina de cabelos rosas, apoiada nos joelhos, e muito ofegante, e dois rapazes a observavam , encostados em um tronco de uma árvore.

-Puf, puf, puf.... consegui, derrotei dez clones do Naruto de uma só vez- Sakura tentou falar em um tom de felicidade, mas tava muito cansada para isso, e finalmente sentou-se para tomar um ar.

-Muito bom Sakura-chan!!!! Aquela hora da bomba de fumaça eles nem viram o que atingiram eles, argh que vergonha e eu fiz aqueles clones....- Naruto correu para a menina e a elogiou coçando a cabeça e dando o seu sorriso característico – Para falar a verdade, nem eu vi o que aconteceu....

-Foi simples seu idota, seus clones ficaram confusos com a fumaça quando iam atirar os shurikens, e ela simplesmente deve de se desviar e os seus clones acabarm atingindo uns aos outros- Sasuke aproximou-se calmamente, e com um ar de superioridade, o que claro irritava e muito o garoto loiro. –Huh? Você conseguiu ver Sasuke-kun??? Mas essa bomba de fumaça era muito espessa, nem eu podia ver nada.

-Ele tava usando o sharigan Sakura-chan, por isso o apelão aqui conseguia ver, rá queria ver você lutar sem essa bobagem de linhagem de sangue avançada- Naruto falava com deboche, principalmente quando mencionou o sharigan. –Humph, tá com inveja Naruto?- Sasuke perguntou sem ao menos virar para o seu rival.

-Bah! Eu não preciso dessa porcaria! E também .....- o garoto-raposa começou a ficar bravo quando – Naruto!! Não precisa também xingar né!?- Sakura bravejou, não gostava nem um pouco quando os dois começavam a brigar, principalmente quando estava exausta do treinamento – E tem que admitir Naruto, até que seria legal poder usar o Sharigan, eu gostaria de ter um...- a garota olhou com um sorriso para o vingador, mas este não retribuiu, simplismente deu um suspiro.

- Bom já se passaram duas semanas, e você já fez bastantes progressos Sakura, antes não conseguias lidar nem com dois clones da sombra do Naruto, agora já consegues manter uma luta com dez, a sua estamina de chakra também melhorou muito- Sasuke sentou-se também –É Sakura-chan, você foi incrivel, mas eu admito que no início tava até meio preocupado, nos primeiros dias você tava até doente- Naruto também sentou-se, de forma que os três podiam se encarar. –ah, aquilo, eu já disse, não foi nada hahahaha....- Sakura forçou uma risada, (ai aquilo sim foi chato.....)

(flash back)

-OIIIIII! Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!- Naruto veio correndo para encontrar o seu time na clareira da área de treinamento, e Sasuke fez um "aa" como forma de comprimento, mas a menina mantinha-se calada.

-Heim? Sakura-chan tá tudo bem, heim heim????- Naruto rodeava ela para saber porque tava tão quietinha. - O Sasuke te machucou?? É isso?? Ah eu vou!!!!- -Nhaof Narfutoff, o Shashukef naofh feish nhadash (não Naruto, o Sasuke não fez nada)- ela falou, mas cuspiu a si e ao Naruto (eca).

O pobre rapaz hiperativo olhou para ela e simplesmente..........- Ahuahuhauahuau, o que aconteceu Sakura ahauh- chan, por que você tá hahaha falando haha a haha a-assim, ahahahaha- pobre Sakura, tudo que podia fazer era fechar os punhos de raiva, Naruto idiota, a língua dela estava inchada depois que colocou um remédio para a queimadura que sofreu durante o treino com as técnicas de katon.

-Mas sério o que aconteceu Sakura-chan- Naruto perguntou agora sériamente, mas Sakura recusava-se em falar denovo, já estava morrendo de vergonha quando largou uma baba bem na blusa do seu querido Sasuke-kun.

-Ela pegou uma doença Naruto, que faz a língua inchar- Sasuke falou, já irritado com a incomodação do xarope do Naruto –Que raios de doença é essa , que eu nunca ouvi falar- Naruto virou-se para dar atenção agora ao garoto. –Seu burro, é um vírus que deixa a língua ficar inchada ao fazer os glândulas salivares crescerem e produzirem mais saliva.- Sasuke explicou –Ah eu já sabia disso- Naruto disse arrogantemente, mas é claro que ele não conhecia essa doença, mesmo por que é tudo mentira do Sasuke, mas ele não queria fazer paple de Burro na frente da Sakura. E Sasuke pensava (ah como é fácil enganar essa besta, eu sou muito bom na mentira, assim como todas as outras coisas). Já Sakura estava incerta se deveria ficar feliz ou braba com o Sasuke (ficou parecendo que ele me chamou de babona).

(fim do flash dance.... quero dizer black!)

Sasuke olhou para a Sakura, como estivesse querendo dizer algo, ela logo percebeu –Puf... ah que sede....-.

-Tá com sede Sakura-chan?? Perai que eu já trago um suco!- Nartuo levantou—se rápidinho e saiu em disparada! – Obrigada Naruto!!- Sakura gritou, comocando as mão no lado da boca, e quando ele já estava fora de vista levantou-se.

-Ok Sasuke-Kun! Vou mostrar como fiquei boa com o Katon goukakyuu no jutsu, veja só- e deu início ao jutsu enquanto Sasuke observava atentamente, mas pouco antes dela terminar uma núvem de fumaça apareceu diante dela, uma nuvem bem conhecida. –Não Sakura! Espe....-.

-Yo! Como est....- e antes que o pobre jounin pude acabar a sua saudação, ele foi engolido pelas chamas.

-Ah Kakasi-sensei!!!!!!!- Sakura falou correndo para o ninja em chamas, que estava rolando no chão. –Sakura, essa não é uma boa forma de comprimentar o seu sensei sabia?- -Ahhh me desculpe Kakashi-sensei, eu estava praticando o Katon goukakyuu no jutsu, mas bem na hora o senhor apareceu e ai.....- Sakura falava agitando os seus braços novamente, muito preocupada, mas o simpático Kakashi colocou a mão no seu ombro e deu um sorriso que falava que estava tudo bem.

-Mas desde quando você sabe usar Katon Sakura?- Kakashi perguntou, mas não demorou muito para perceber que o jovem Uchiha estava ficando um pouco agitado também, ele queria manter esse segredo embaraçoso o máximo possível é por isso que não treinavam na frente do Naruto....

-Voltei!!!!!!!! Sakura-chan!!!!!!- falando no diabo. –Ah Kakashi-sensei! O que você está fazendo aqui? E porque o seu cabelo tá pegando fogo???-.

-Heim? Ah isso é a nova moda- Kakashi esfregou a mão na cabeça e apagou o fogo. –E estou aqui para buscar vocês, o torneio já vai começar...-

-O QUE!!!!!!!!- os três jovens gritaram em unisom,-Por que você não veio avisar antes Kakashi-sensei!!?- Sakura perguntou estressada (eles vão me fazer envelhecer uns vinte anos em apenas dois!!!). –Ah sabe o que aconteceu, vocês não vão acreditar, eu fui sugado por uma fissura do espaço-tempo e fui parar num futuro distante, onde os robos dominam tudo, e tinha um que me ensinou uma frase bem legal, era "asta la vista baby!!"

Os três olhavam para ele (o que nós fizemos para merecer ele como professor....), finalmente decidiram ignorar o Kakashi e partiram em direção à konoha, Naruto e Sakura na frente. –Que tipo de suco você quer Sakura-chan? Eu trouxe de morango, uva, abacaxi, maça, e ........- aparentemente ele trouxe um estoque inteiro, e atrás vinha Sauke e Kakashi – Que gracinha Sasuke, ensinando para a Sakura uma técnica dos Uchiha, não sabia que vocês já estavam namorando, hehehe- Kakashi adorava troçar do Sasuke, porque ele não tinha o mínimo de senso de humor, afinal vingadores não podem rir. Mas podiam ficar enrubrecidos

-Ah cale a boca!

Chegando ao local do torneio, que por coincidência era o mesmo local do exame chuunin, Kakashi já avisou –E vou ajeitar a papelada, vocês eperam neste quarto tudo bem?- E sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta ele saiu. –Não demora viu!!!- Naruto disse, mas em vão, ele bem sabia disso. –Ok vamos entrar então.- Sasuke comandou –EI! você não manda em mim- -Ai Naruto dá uma folga-

Entrando no quarto, ora mas que surpresa, os outros times já estavam lá, Kiba, Shino e Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, Neji, Lee e Tenten.

-Sasuke kun!!!!!!!!- Ino deu um gritinho de surpesa e e abraçou-o com força, com muita força, força que até ela desconhecia, fazendo com que o Sasuke ficasse um pouco sem ar. –Larga ele Ino!!- Sakura empurrou a loira que agora colocava as mão na cintura, com um sorriso confiante, já o rapaz procurava por ar (quando o abraço dela ficou tão apertado assim).

-Então testuda, veio para desempatar aquela luta heim?- Ino perguntou, com um ar de "já ganhei" –Humph! Eu não vim desempatar nada, eu vim vencer!- Sakura revidou o ataque –É isso ae loirinha! A Sakura-chan vai ganhar!!!!!!!- Naruto entrou na discussão só porque... bem ele gosta de gritar.

-RÁ! Quem vai ganhar esse torneio é a Hinata, fala para elas Hinata, com o nosso treino não tem pra ninguém- Kiba também entrou na discussão, sim ele também gosta de ficar falando alto –Vamos Hinata fala algo!!!!!-.

-A-ah, O-oi Na-Naruto-kun, como tem passado?- A princessa dos Hyuga saudou com timidez o rapaz, que respondeu com sorriso. – E ai Hinata, tá preparada?- -E-estou sim Naruto-kun- -Ah legal, boa sorte no torneio então! Estarei torcendo por você! - Naruto pensou que deveria torcer pela Hinata também, afinal ela deu a maior força antes da sua luta contra Neji, e ela era bacana. Já Hinata virou uma poça derretida no chão

-Não Hinata, você não deveria falar assim com o inimigo!- Kiba deu um tapa na testa enquanto Shino estava no seu próprio mundinho de insetos.

-Vocês estão bem confiantes, novatos...- a voz pertencia a hyuga Neji, primo da Hinata, odeia a a casa principal do clã, e também é do mesmo estilo do Sasuke, arrogante sabe-tudo. –Quem vai vencer é a Tenten, ela está melhor preprada que qualquer uma de vocês, PRINCIPALMENTE a Hinata-sama- mas dita cuja não tava nem ai, continuava derretida pelas palavras do Naruto, e a Tenten? Bem a Tenten estava sentada num canto, com vergonha de mostrar o seu nariz com um curativo enorme, coitadinha......

-Pfft, você parece bem confiante Neji, mas a Sakura também está muito preparada, eu posso garantir isso.- Sasuke desafiou Neji para un concurso de encarar, Sakura quase desmaiou, uma amostra de afeto do Sasuke! Pouco ela sabia que aquilo era só para fazer a pose de vingador dele ainda mais legal!

-E vocês! Não vão me defender não!?- Ino fez uma cara feia diante dos seus dois colegas. –Ah dá um tempo Ino, esse negócio de ficar discutindo é muito problemático e muito chato....- Shikamaru disse lentamente, esparamado numa cadeira olhando para o teto, estava contanto quantos buracos ele tinha. –É Ino, chomp, chomp, e também é chomp chomp... ficar falando com chomp, boca chomp, cheia- Chouji já estava no seu quarto pacote de chips, as esperas sempre deixam ele com fome, assim como hummmmm... TUDO! –Seus molóides....-.

E alguém lembra do Lee??? Ah ele está chorando num canto da sala... –OH para quem devo torcer, para a Sakura-san, a minha musa, o meu amor que queima com o fogo da junventude! Ou para a Tenten, minha companheira de lutas, com quem devo estar sempre ao lado.... com o fogo da juventude!!!!! O Gai-sensei!!!! ME AJUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CONTINUA!!!!!!!!!

Próximo episódio!

Naruto :finalmente alcancei a última sala do castelo do vilão! Espere um pouco Sakura-chan eu vou te regatar!

Sakura: Ahn... Naruto eu não quero ser resgatada...

Naruto: Seu vilão maldito, graças aos meus companheiros que deram a vida em combate por mim eu fui capaz de chegar até aqui, meus amigos o sacrifício de vocês não foi em vão!

Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kiba e Shino: NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS MORTOS!!!!

Naruto: Agora chegou o momento de acertarmos as contas Sasuke, por tudo o que você causou eu vou me vingar, nada pode deter o poder do amor que eu tenho pela Sakura-chan!!!!! Toma isso, LEIGAN!!!!!!!! Opa quero dizer, RASEGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: mas foi ela que veio até aqui, nunca forcei nada sua besta quadrada!

Naruto: Não perca!, no próximo episódio de MEGAS NINJAS X : CODE NARUTO , episódio 3: chidori vs rasegan!

EU NÃO FUI AO OUTRO MUNDO POR QUERER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Sério Naruto, o que andaram colocando no seu ramen?


	3. brincou né?

Disclaimer: Bom... eu possuia Naruto até ums anos atrás.... mas um japa me passou a perna e acabei vendendo para ele os direitos autorais... o quê? Vocês não acreditam????

OHHHHHH!!!!!! Cinco reviews, quer dizer que existem cinco pessoas que na verdade lêem meu fic... snif estou emocionado, verdade brigadão mesmo!!!!! Ah e quanto a demora, bem tem uma coisa chamada faculdade e ela te enche de trabalhos para fazer, mas eu sobrevivi (mostra a camisa "eu sobrevivi aos provões!"). Quanto aos diálogos confusos, eu vou tentar concertar isso, muito obrigado pelas críticas construtivas, eu prometo que vou tentar melhorar!!!!! (amarra uma faixa na cabeça e começa a socar o ar, yes yes yes!!!!)

Kunoichi Showdown (parte 3, 14...... ou parte pi, como quiserem...)

OBS: Bom na verdade a minha mãe é uma Kunoichi!!! Não brincadeira ela não é.... mas seria legal pacas se fosse!

O clima estava pesado na sala de espera, Ino e Sakura trocavam olhares perigosos, Sasuke e Neji estavam escorados em paredes opostas, com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados, Chouji ainda estava comendo suas batatinhas e fazendo um barulho chato, Shikamaru estava jogado na cadeira olhando para a lâmpada no teto e Tenten parecia pronta para matar qualquer um que ficasse olhando para o seu curativo enorme no nariz.

"Ah que saco!!!! E ai quanto vamos ter um pouco de ação!?" gritou Naruto, batendo o pé no chão. "Calma Naruto-Kun, você sabem o que dizem, a paciência é uma virtude" Hinata disse, oferecendo um sorriso tímido enquanto batia seus dedos indicadores. "Uma virtude que obviamente ele não possui." Neji falou, ele nem ia se incomodar com o Naruto, mas ele tinha que contrariar a Hinata, só para não perder o costume.

"Ah Naruto fica quieto, o que você quer com ação, este torneio é só para meninas, sabia?" Ino comentou, um tanto zangada e arrancou o pacote de batatinhas da mão do seu amigo e começou a comer também. "A menos que você queira ser uma menina Naruto" Kiba disse, e logo após soltou uma risada junto com Akamaru (não o Akamaru latiu.. o que você achou que ele estava rindo?).

"Qual é a tua, Ô cachorro fedido, eu sou macho pacas viu!" Naruto gritou denovo, estufando o peito. "Ah claro que cof frutinha cof cof..." Kiba disse. "Repete o que disse se for homem" xi agora o garoto raposa já estava rangendo os dentes, "Frutinha, baitola, você que mais!?" E Kiba aceitou o desafio, ele não queria admitir, mas também queria ação como Naruto, e acabou de encontrar. Mas quando estavam prestes a começar....

"Parem com isso!!" um homem gritou na porta.

"Iruka!" Naruto falou surpreso e parou seu ataque assim como kiba, e todos se voltaram para o chuunin.

"Eu não posso deixar vocês sozinhos nem por quinze minutos" Iruka falou, esfegou os olhos , deu um suspiro e comandou "Meninas, você façam o favor de se dirigir ao quarto ao lado, lá vocês receberão as instruções para a qualificação". "Qualificação?" Sakura perguntou e as outras garotas se entreolhavam. "Sim, vocês serão informadas de tudo." Iruka respondeu.

"Bom então vamos indo" Tenten falou, dirigindo-se à saída, acompanhada pelas outras, quando...

"Boa sorte Sakura-chan, Hinata, vão lá e detonem!!!!! Naruto falou com o seu sorriso característico

"Me desculpe Tenten, mas vou torcer para a Sakura-san, me desculpe!!!!!!" Lee ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a chorar copiosamente.

"Acaba com elas Hinata!!!!!" Kiba torceu, e seu companheiro Shino limitou-se a levantar uma mão como um sinal de suporte.

"Boa sorte" Sasuke limitou-se a dizer só isso.

"Obrigada Lee-san, Naruto e Sasuke, vou dar o melhor de mim!" Sakura falou confiante "É isso Aê!!!!!!!" gritou a Sakura interior.

Hinata ficou corada denovo, que felicidade o Naruto-kun apoia-la dessa forma, já a Tenten tentava acalmar o histérico Lee "Calama Lee, eu sei que você gosta dela, pode torcer para a Sakura".

Ino só estava olhando para seus companheiros, um comendo e o outra com a mente em Saturno, "Por que não fiquei em um time com garotos mais legais, ao invés de um aspirador de batatinhas e de um desperdício de ossos e músculos...." Ino, coitada, suspirou.

Assim, as garotas se despediram e sairam, Iruka virou-se para os meninos, com um rosto sério, mas antes que pudesse falar Naruto perguntou apontou para a testa do seu ex-professor "Ei Iruka, onde está o seu protetor da folha?"

"Que bom que você perguntou Naruto, prestem atenção todos vocês, a qualificação para é....."

(corte de cena, legal né?)

"É o quê!!??" Sakura gritou muito surpresa!. "Isso é uma brincadeira né? Nunca iremos conseguir fazer isso!" Tenten disse com um olhar de incredulidade. "Putz só me faltava essa!" Ino suspirou e sentou-se ao lado da Hinata, que ficou um pouco assustada com a notícia.

"Por favor tenham calma" falou Anko, a agitada jounin da vila da folha oculta "A qualificação para entrar no torneio não é derrotar os seus companheiros de time, mas só conseguir os protetores da folha deles, o símbolo que os tornam ninjas". Ela parou um momento e viu que as meninas ainda estavam confusas.

"Olha, vou explicar melhor, Tsunade-sama quer que apenas as melhores ninjas participem, e para isso elas terão de provar primeiro que são tão boas ou até mesmo melhor que seus companheiros do sexo oposto, e é claro isso também vale para nós, eu acho que você deve reconhecer isto Sakura-chan!" Anko tirou da sua bolsa um protetor bem familiar.

"Ei este é o protetor do...."

(Este capítulo está cheia de cenas de corte )

No meio da Floresta da morte, um cara estava amarrado em uma árvore, mas não é qualquer cara não, é o nosso querido copy-ninja Kakashi, com o sharigan exposto, ele olhava com o mesmo jeito vazio de sempre dois de seus amigos.

"Gahhh não... consigo... res..pi..rar..." Gai falava com dificuldade tentando escapar dos braços que apertavam seu pescoço. "Vai Gai, pede pinico! Pede pinico!!!" Kurenai comandou, mas ela parecia estar se divertindo com isso.

(de volta para Sakura e cia)

"E-então o que temos que fazer é pegar os protetores dos nossos amigos e estamos admitidas, certo Anko-san?" Hinata perguntou para esclarecer de vez as suas dúvidas. "Sim, vocês vão para as floresta da morte e em seis horas devem chegar até o centro dela com os protetores dos seus respectivos parceiros, moleza!" Anko disse levantando os dedões em forma de apoio.

'moleza!? Ela está louca!!' As quatro meninas pensaram juntas e um balão subiu as suas cabeças. Sakura imaginava ser obliterada pelo chidori de Sasuke, Tenten tremia ao pensar em ter seus órgãos internos destruídos pelas técnica de Neji, Hinata quase vomitou, pensando que seria engolida pelo enxame de insetos de Shino. E a Ino... bom na imaginação da Ino elas estava lá, parada na frente de Shikamaru, que estava fazendo... huh...nada, e ele diz "O que? Você não espera que eu vá lutar né? É muito problemático e cansativo."

"É moleza!!!!" gritou Ino excitada, e as suas amigas estavam em um canto ajoelhadas, coitadinhas....

(será que o Iruka já acabou a explicação dele também, ah é mais uma derrupagem, até agora temos quatro cortes)

"....e é isso pessoal. Não estou falando para você engajarem uma luta com elas, mas devem fazer o que puder para manter os seus protetores, é um teste difícil, mas elas terão de enfrentar." Iruka falou e percebeu algo, Naruto estava com a cabeça baixa, tremendo. Os seus amigos também perceberam isso, foi quando ele finalmente levantou-se. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA isso é perfeito!!!!" gargalhava o garoto.

"O que é perfeito, seu idiota" Sasuke perguntou, e estava um tanto envergonhado pelo comportamento do seu amigo, bom já que a Sakura não estava lá, alguém precisa ficar envergonhado. "Tsk tsk Sauke, você não percebeu?" Naruto balançava o dedo e sacudia a cabeça. "Perceber o quê?" agora Sasuke estava mais perdido do que antes. "Hahahaha é óbvio, eu vou pedir um beijo para a Sakura-chan em troca do meu protetor, ahahahaha". A sala inteira deu com a cara no chão. (nooossa este é o clichê que mais gosto dos mangas!).

"Naruto! Não seja idiota! Eu não acabei de falar que vocês tem que fazer o possível para MANTER os seus protetores." Iruka bravejou, irritado, e deu um cascudo no Naruto.

'Como eu não pensei nisso antes' pensou Lee, sonhando mais uma vez em conseguir roubar os lábios de uma certa garota de cabelos rosas.

(Última corte de cena hoje gente, dêem tchauzinho para elas...)

Na entrada norte da Floresta estavam as quatro garotas, compenetradas e olhavam para o portão com certo receio.

"Vocês acham que vamos conseguir?" perguntou Hinata, incerta. "Eu não sei não Hinata, eu já vi todos os garotos lutarem antes, e todos eles são muito fortes, até mesmo o Chouji e o Shikamaru, se eles decidirem lutar sério." Ino respondeu, com uma trilha de suor correndo pelo rosto. "Nós também podemos ser fortes como eles, e só a um jeito de descobrir" Tenten disse, para tentar acalmar não só as suas companheiras, mas como ela mesmo. Sakura também tentava acalmar-se, estava tremendo, como razão pois este seria o seu maior desafio. Ela engoliu em seco e começou a caminhar adiante.

"Vamos lá".

Pan pan pan!!! CONTINUA!!!

Próximo Episódio!!

Sakura: aiaiaiaiai mais um pergaminho do mago Jiraya está aprontando na cidade, eu tenho que impedi-lo!!

Sasuke: ahn. Porque eu tenho que estar vestindo está roupa verde ridícula, ela não faz o meu estilo de vingador angustiado. E esta espada, eu nem posso cortar nada com ela.

Naruto: Do que você está reclamando, pelo menos você não tem um corpo de um boneco de pelúcia e uma cabeça gigantesca. E eu ainda por cima não tenho dedos!!!

Ino: Vocês acham que estão mal? E eu que estou sempre atrás as Sakura com uma filmadora falando que ela é linda, maravilhosa, vitaminada etc etc etc...!

Kakashi: Ih olha só, eu tenho asas, e estou descalço. Que mais posso fazer... (cria um arco de energia com as mãos e atira) Oh que LEGAL!!!

Sakura: Uiuiui, agora você vai ver seu pergaminho Jiraya, liberte-se (transforma o báculo e bate em um pergaminho, e após o bom e velho brilho, Sakura aparece vestindo uma curta roupa de couro e seu báculo transformou-se em um chicote) Kyahhhhhhhh!!!!!! (ela tenta cobrir-se com os seus braços )

Jiraya: ah sim... o pergaminho sadomasoquista.... é uma das minhas obras primas, har har har....

Sakura: não perca no próximo episódio de Sakura Scrol Captors, episódio 4: o pergaminho hentai!

LIBERTE-SE!!!!!

Naruto: EU NÃO TENHO DEDOS!!!!!!


	4. VS: Naruto e Sasuke! chiclete e TPM!

Disclaimer: blá blá blá blá blá blá blá, blo blo blo blo blib blib. entenderam? nem eu.

Ueba!!!!!! É nois na fita de novo mano! Bom eu sei que disse que ia demorar para sair um novo capítulo, mas como tudo correu bem lá na faculdade, o meu professor me deu uma folga e ai eu aproveitei para pensar em umas idéias para o fic, e até que surgiu uma boa. E como ela tá fresquinha, eu tô escrevendo agora! E ai? gostaram do outro fic do chocolate? Sei que foi meio fraquinho e deixei muitas pontas soltas mas espero que tenham gostado. Depois de acabarem de ler o fic, eu gostaria de pedir que lessem um apelo meu no final, vocês irão entender. Agradeço desde já. Buenas chega de enrolação, porque hoje tem ação!!!!!!!!!.

Kunoichi Showdown (parte de quatro.... de quatro ahahahahah, entenderam de 4 ahauhauhau...... ahnnn eu sô uma desgraça de piadista.)

obs: Kunoichi é........ é hummm, ahnnnn, perai perai eu sei essa! não sopra!

As nossas quatro heroinas adentraram o portão, mas antes de continuar, Tenten adiantou-se. "Espera meninas, vamos fazer uma trato antes" a menina especialista em armas propôs.

"Que tipo de trato?" Sakura perguntou, mas já antecipando a resposta.

"Olha é bem óbvio que sozinhas não podemos com os meninos, eu acho que este é um teste para saberem se podemos trabalhar em equipe, então não é melhor, sei lá, ficarmos juntas, assim será mias fácil se cada uma for sozinha lutar com o seus companheiros?" Tenten explicou, e olhou para cada uma das meninas para ver a reação delas.

É claro que a bondosa Hinata concordou na hora. "Eu acho uma ótima idéia Tenten-san! Eu aceito!" respondeu prontamente a herdeira dos Hyuga.

Já Sakua e Ino tinham reações diferentes. "Eu vou ter que trabalhar com a porquinha?" Sakura apontou para a loira com cara de asco. "Eu é que digo isso, garota da testa gigante!!" Ino esbravejou, e assim começou mais uma discução, que foi só separada pelas outras duas garotas.

"Por favor Sakura, Ino, vamos cooperar, vocês também querem entrar para o torneio não?" Tenten falou sério dessa vez, estava ficando de saco cheio dessas crianças (embora elas só fossem uma ano mais novas do que elas)

Sakura e Ino olharam-se durante alguns segundos e concordaram num suspiro "tá booom..." as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Entao vamos pegar eles!?" Tenten agora falou animada! e estenteu uma mão.

"Sim, vamos fazer o nosso melhor!" Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso, estava entrando no clima das agitadas garotas e colocou a sua mão em cima da de Tenten.

"É!! vamos mostrar quem manda aqui!" Ino falou com um sorriso e também estendeu a mão.

"Eles mal perdem por esperar!!" Sakura falou animada também e também estendeu a mão, as amigas ajudaram a tirar um pouco do nervosismo dela.

As quatro jogaram as mão para cima com uma risada que deveria ser um grito de guerra.

(perto de um riacho)

"Uhaaaaaa" bocejou o ninja mais barulhento de konoha, Naruto, enquanto observa o seu colega Sasuke sentado, olhando para o riacho.

"Então... será que a Sakura-chan vai demorar muito? não deveríamos tentar encontrar ela?" Naruto tentou começar uma conversa.

"Vai você, eu não tenho interesse em ficar andando por ai feito um idiota atrás da Sakura, é mais fácil que ela nos encontre, afinal o interesse é dela."

"Humpf" Naruto ficou bravo, 'sempre metido a sabichão' Naruto pensou emburrado, mas veio outra pergunta na sua cabeça. "Ei Sasuke, você vai pegar pesado com a Sakura-chan de novo, vai?" Naruto perguntou, mas já antevia a uma resposta fria do vingador.

"Não sei Naruto, só sei que não vou deixar ela ficar com o meu protetor de graça, ela tem de merecer." Sasuke respondeu, e surpreendeu um pouco Naruto, era bastante diferente do que ele tinha imaginado. Mas Sasuke mesmo estava pensando bastante no assunto, e nocautear a garota de cabelos rosas era uma coisa que ele não queria fazer.

"É eu sei, também não dar o meu de graça" Naruto disse, mas ele tinha outros planos na cabeça, e seu sorrisinho era prova disso.

Vendo que não tem graça ficar conversando com Sasuke, o garoto loiro revirou os bolsos do casaco e encontrou dois chicletes. "Hei Sasuke, quer um chiclete?" Naruto perguntou estendeu a mão com as gomas.

"Que sabor?" Sasuke perguntou sem ao menos virar a cabeça. "Menta" Naruto respondeu. "Manda." Sasuke falou e catou um dos chicletes. os dois puseram a mascar as gomas, até que Naruto provocou:

"Aposto que faço uma bola maior do que você."

"Você adora perder né seu idiota?"

E os dois puseram-se a soprar o mais forte que podiam.

(Nos galhos das árvores, sempre quis fazer essa derrupagem)

"Eles estão competindo para ver quem faz a maior bola de chiclete!?" Tenten disse com um ar de incredulidade.

"Com esses dois, TUDO se torna uma competição" Sakura explicou meio sem graça, e lembrou do episódio em que os dois garotos competiram para vem quem comia mais, o que resultou em uma tremenda dor de barriga.

"Sakura, como nós vamos lutar contra eles, eu até conheço a maneira como o Naruto-kun luta, mas já o Sasuke..." Hinata divagou, um pouco nervosa e batia os dedos indicadores e com certeza sabia que os dois eram incrivelmente fortes, bem o Naruto era mais do que incrível.

"Certo Hinata, eu vou falar tudo que sei sobre eles, primeiro: o gatinho do Sasuke-kun é forte pra caramba tanto como ninjitsu como taijutsu e pode ler os nossos movimentos facilmente o sharigan dele. Mas ele também é orgulhoso e um tanto arrogante, o Kakashi-sensei sempre anda reclamando disso com ele, por isso ele com certeza vai nos subestimar, temos que atacar com tudo." Sakura explicou tudo didaticamente, como estava acostumada a ser o cérebro nas missões.

"Tudo bem, o Sasuke é um gênio e todo mundo sabe disso. Mas o Naruto já venceu outro gênio, maior que o Sasuke na minha opinião, o Neji. Eu ainda não entendo como o boboca do Naruto venceu o Neji, ele liberou um chakra maluco e se tornou um cara mega-poderoso..." Tenten balançava a cabeça ainda sem entender, ela tinha como certa a vitória de Neji naquele dia. Sakura e Hinata olhavam feio para a menina, quem era ela para dizer que o Neji era melhor que o Sasuke e o Naruto era um boboca (respectivamente).

"Humph, eu também não entendo sobre o poder do Naruto, ele sempre é apressado nas lutas, mas possuiu boas técnicas e o Taijutsu dele é tão bom quanto do Sasuke-kun. Mas uma coisa é certa, ele só libera aquela força em casos extremos e não acho que ele vá fazer isso com a gente." Sakura explicou, mas desta vez não parecia simplesmente uma professora, o que aliviou um pouco Tenten e Hinata.

"O Naruto é meu..." uma voz fraca chegou aos ouvidos das meninas.

"Ino, o que você está dizendo" Sakura perguntou, enquanto via a face da loira envolta pelas sombras.

"O Naruto é meu, é hora da vingança...." Ino falou com amargura na voz enquanto lembrava do seu doloroso passado.

(Flashback da Ino)

Era o primeiro ano da academia de ninjas e todos estavam felizes nas suas certeiras esperando mais uma aula feliz para começar e continuarem no caminho para serem ninjas.

Bem nem todo mundo estava feliz, Naruto estava entediado, mas ninguém ligava, e ele precisava chamar a atenção. Tentou mascar chiclete bem alto e nada, ate que teve a diabólica idéia. A menina de cabelos dourados na frente dela, sempre escovando o cabelo... E então Naruto tirou o chiclete na boca e jogou bem no cabelo dela.

Ino quando percebeu que tinha chiclete no seu cabelo, tentou tiralo, mas só piorou as coisas e quando percebeu estava com o cabelo todo grudento. Ela deu um grito de pavor.

No dia seguinte apareceu com o cabelo bem curtinho, parecia de menino, e todos riam, e o que ria mais alto era Naruto "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

(Fim do flashack)

Uma aura negra envolvia Ino, e ninguém se atreveu a questionar ela mesmo, então formularam um plano. Atacar furiosamente e rapidamente, antes que Sasuke tenha chance de reagir.

Na margem do riacho, um garoto reclamava. "Droga esse chiclete tá com defeito, eu não consigo fazer um balão!" Naruto falou frustrado.

Sasuke nada dizia, estava com um balão enorme, só ria discretamente, saboreando mais uma vez o sabor da vitória, sim ele era bom.

Antes que Naruto começasse a fazer um novo balão de chiclete, os dois perceberam uma kunai vindo em direção deles. Os dois escaparam para o lado, mas o chiclete de Sasuke foi estourado pela ponta do objeto, deixando a cara do vingador comicamente cheia de chiclete.

"Sasuke-kun lute comi.. puh... hahahahahahaha" Sakura caiu na risada, ao ver como Sasuke estava cheio de chiclete no rosto, Sasuke obviamente ficou sem-graça e corou bastante. Logo a menina controlou-se e a partiu para o ataque.

Sakura jogava socos e chutes contra o Uchiha, mas ele sendo bem mais habilidoso, simplesmente se desviava dos ataques, mas ficou bem surpreso quando Tenten e Hinata apareceram de repente atrás dele, atacando também com toda a vontade.

"Não parem!" comandou Sakura, vendo que Saskue pela primeira vez mostrava-se preocupado com a luta, pois já levou um chute da Sakura nas costelas e os punhos gentis da Hinata pegaram o seu abdômen.

Naruto é claro, está se divertindo, ver o Sasuke se ralando era um dos passatempos favoritos deles, mas alguém estava cutucando o seu ombro.

"Sai... eu to tentando ver a luta" Naruto expulsou a mão, sem nem ao menos olhar para a pessoa. Mas a mão continuou a cutucar, e cutucou e cutucou, o que fazia do garoto-raposa cada vez mais irritado.

"Saiu fora!!! qual é a sua ! Eu vou te...." E antes que o garoto pudesse acabar a frase e ver o rosto da pessoa que o tava chateando....

KA-POW!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke finalmente estava controlando a luta, e bloqueou facilmente o soco de Sakura, segurando o seu pulso e um sorriso sarcástico surgiu na sua face... cheia de chiclete, e quando ia aplicar um chute na menina, foi atingido por um projetil laranja, também conhecido como Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aiii.... alguém anotou a placa...." Naruto falou complemente tonto, com tigelinhas de ramen girando em volta da cabeça.

"Sai de cima de mim..." resmungou Sasuke, tentando levantar-se, mas o garoto estava bem em cima das suas costas.

"Droga, quem foi o idiota que se atreve a bater assim no futuro Hokage!!!!!!!" Naruto rosnou com fúria, e viu uma figura coberta por uma aura negra, cheia de ódio e vingança, que causou inveja até mesmo para o Sasuke.

"Meu cabelo... você vai pagar... vai pagar... VAI PAGAR!!!!!!!!" Ino falava alucinada, e infligiu grande medo nos dois garotos.

"Mas o que é esse poder, eu não sabia que essa garota irritante tinha essa força?" Sasuke perguntou, atônito sem tirar os olhos da menina.

"Eu já sei, é a TPM." Naruto falou em um tom sério, como soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

"TPM, o que é isso?" Sasuke perguntou, nada mais fazia sentido para ele.

"Tsk, tsk tsk.... então o sabe tudo do Sasuke não sabe o que é TPM... TPM é um poder que as mulheres liberam e torna elas super poderosas! É sério, eu vi o Kakashi-sensei todo detonado por causa daquela sensei gostosona, a Kurenai tá sabendo? E ai eu perguntei o quê que tá pegando sensei e e ele disse que ela tava naqueles dias, de TPM. Ai eu pensei, puxa se ela pode derrotar até o nosso sensei, quer dizer que TPM é quando elas ficar super-hiper-mega-fortes!!!!" Naruto falava rápido e agitava os braços.

No início Sasuke ficou desconfiado, mas a explicação do Naruto fazia sentido. Eles só tem 13 anos e nunca estudaram hormônios femininos, estavam muito ocupados aprendendo diversas formas de como matar uma pessoa. 'Eu preciso desse poder da TPM para a minha vingança' pensou Sasuke. 'Se eu tivesse TPM seria o Hokage com certeza' Naruto pensou.

Mas o tempo para esses sonhos durou pouco, a vingadora estava se aproximando, e Naruto vendo como o soco dela doeu, ficou apavorado. "O quê faremos Sasuke, ela vai nos matar!!!" Naruto perguntou quase gritando. "Como assim nós, ela está atrás de só você" Sasuke respondeu com mais um daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos que gosta de dar.

Antes que o Naruto pudesse responder ao seu colegar, a loira veio para cima dele com tudo, o que deu Naruto penas uma escolha. "Uhaaaaaa!!!!!!! sebo nas canelas!!!!!!!" o garoto saiu em disparada para a floresta, seguida de perto pela Ino.

Sakura, Tenten e Hinata que até agora estavam apenas observando aproveitaram para pegar Sasuke desprevenido, mas não deu certo, com uma agilidade descomunal, Sasuke esquivou da avançada de Sakura e chutou ao mesmo tempo Hinata e Tenten com as mão apoiada no chão. As suas ajoelharam-se devido a aguda dor.

"Humph, acham que podem me derrotar assim tão fácil" Sasuke falou com ar de superioridade, mas Sakura avançava de novo, mas com uma coisa na mão... um pó branco. Ela jogou o pó bem no rosto do garoto e este pulou rapidamente para trás, e depois saltou ar pela boca, estava trancando a respiração.

"Feh... pó do sono, é isso que acha que vai me derrotar Sakura? Esse pó só é útil em missões de camuflagem, eu só precisei trancar um pouco a minha respiração." Sasuke falou mais uma vez, superior como sempre.

Sakura, por outro lado, estava calma, e vinha caminhando lentamente em direção de Sasuke, que pôs-se em uma posição de ataque, mas logo a sua visão ficou turva e começou a cambalear.

"O-o quê... o que esta acontecendo co-comigo..." Sasuke falou sem forças e Sakura aproximou-se com um sorriso meigo. "Sasuke-kun... a sua cara está cheia de chiclete, o pó do sono grudou na sua cara e você acabou inalando ele sem querer" Sakura explicou com uma voz alegre.

"Do-droga, eu-eu..." estava cada vez mais difícil para Sasuke falar. Sakura gentilmente levou a sua mão até as pálpebras do garoto e fechou seus olhos. "Bons sonhos Sasuke-kun..." Ela falou no ouvido do vingador e este adormeceu completamente nos seus braços.

Quando Tenten e Hinata se recuperaram, Sakura estava acabando de limpar o rosto de Sasuke, levantou-se e mostrou o protetor adquirido com o v da vitória! "Conseguimos, agora é ver se a Ino conseguiu também e podemos ir seguir em frente" Sakura falou animada, e não parava de olhar para o verso do protetor da folha oculta nas suas mão, estava escrito: UCHIHA SASUKE.

De repente Ino voltou ao riacho, com uma cara satisfeita e assobiando. "Ahnnnn que alívio..." suspirou Ino.

"I-Ino, você não machucou muito o Naruto-kun né? Hinata perguntou aflita, mas Ino deu os ombros. "E o protetor dele? você pegou" Tenten perguntou.

"Ops, me esqueci desse detalhe, acho que eu me excitei de mais, hihihihi" Ino falou como uma garotinha que fez algo levado e Sakura bateu com a palma na testa e deu um grunhido.

"EU NÃO POSSO SER DERROTADO TÃO FÁCIL ASSIM" Um garoto todo machucado gritou com toda a força, chamando a atenção das meninas! Era Naruto, mais determinado do que nunca!!!!

"Na-Naruto!!" As quatro meninas falaram espantadas!

"Eu só vou largar o meu protetor que ganhei com tanto custo por uma só condição..." Naruto pronunciou com uma importância de quem estava falando sério.

(Pausa dramática.... uhhh que adivinha o que ele vai dizer agora ganha um bonequinho do Saskue que quando apertam a sua barriga ele diz "eu vou matar você")

"Por um beijo da Sakura-chan!!" as quatro garotas deram com a cara no chão.

"Vo-você está louco Naruto!!!!" Sakura indagou indignada!!! Ino e Tenten apenas balançavam a cabeça e Hinata estava toda vermelha.

"Eu falo sério, e vou sentar aqui até que isso acontece, senão eu não vou dar o meu protetor!!" Naruto fez um beicinho e sentou cruzando as pernas, estava irredutível.

"Vamos tirar a força!" Sakura falou mas foi parada por Tenten e Ino.

"Espera Sakura, essa é uma ótima oportunidade, nem teremos que lutar, estaremos mais descansadas para as próximas lutas." Tenten tentou racionar com a garota dos cabelos rosas, susurrando

"É Sakura, beija ele, hehehehehe" Ino falou por pura maldade agora

"Não! Meus lábios pertencem somente ao Sasuke-kun!" Sakura falou com firmeza. "E então porque vocês não beijam, é só pedir para ele fechar os olhos..." Sakura propôs.

"Nem pensar." Tenten e Ino falaram ao mesmo tempo em unisom.

"E-Eu faço isso..." Hinata falou baixinho, olhando para o chão e corando furiosamente. As outras meninas olhavam para ela com maior espanto, mas Sakura não ia deixar essa oportunidade passar!

"Sério Hinata!!!!! Puxa obrigada!!!! você é uma amigona!!!!!!" Sakura abraçou Hinata e chegou até a chorar. Tenten e Ino ainda não acreditavam naquilo, Hinata ia beijar o Naruto!!!

"Eu aceito Naruto, mas você tem que fechar os olhos tá bom, se abrir os olhos, eu juro que nunca mais falo com você!" Sakura falou em tom utoritário. Naruto abriu um sorriso imenso, levantou-se e fechou os olhos como mandado. "Estou esperando!!!" Naruto falou contente.

"Vai lá Hinata, boa sorte" Sakura mostrou os polegares para a Hyuga, e esta aproximou devagar do garoto, sempre corada.

Hinata puxou ar, tomou coragem, olhou bem para Naruto, 'Ai... Naruto-Kun...' ela pensou e por fim colou timidamente os seus lábios com o dele. Depois ela acariciou a face do garoto com as duas mão e lentamente correu os dedos pelo seu cabelo e desfez o nó que amarrava o protetor, e assim acabou o beijo.

"U-uau" foi tudo que Naruto conseguiu dizer, sua face vermelha e coração disparado, e sem abrir os olhos caiu desmaiado no chão.

"Ah! Na-Naruto-Kun" Hinata ajoelhou para seu auxilio, mas ele só estava dormindo com um sorriso bobo.

"Quem diria Hinata, tão quietinha... acabou com ele" Ino comentou, o que deixou Hinata mais vermelha ainda, se é que era possível.

"Obrigada mesmo Hinata!" Sakura agradecia denovo e Tenten a congratulou e pediu para irem andando. "Vamos indo meninas, o tempo está correndo" a menina pediu.

Sakura e Ino assentiram e puseram a caminhar devolta para a floresta, seguidas por Hinata, feliz e segurando um protetor de konoha apertado ao peito, o protetor de um certo garoto hiperativo, que podia e conseguia tudo, nada era impossível para ele, e agora, nada era impossível para ela também.

voltamos depois do reclames do plimplim!!!! (PLIM PLIM!)

Notas do autor: gente foi mal a demora e tudo mais. Espero que não tenham se impressionado com a piada da TPM, mas eu realmente acho que Naruto e Sasuke são garotos inocentes nesse ponto, por isso achei bom falar sobre isso, o que acharam? Quanto ao meu pedido, vocês sabem daquelas paródias de outros animes e mangas que faço no final, utilizando os personagens de Naruto? Gostam delas? Então me ajudem pelo amor de Deus, eu ando sem idéias e passo o dia ocupado, por isso peço que me escrevam (pode até ser no review) com idéias, ou até mesmo prontinho. Caso eu tenha que fazer uma modificação eu entro em discussão com vocês, pois as idéias são de vocês e nada mais justo delas saírem do jeito que querem, não é mesmo?

Só por curiosidade, sabem daonde tirei essa idéia de fazer uma paródia imitando aqueles formatos "no próximo episódio"? Foi do jogo de RPG-estratégia disgaea: Hour of Darkness para o PS2, simplesmente o jogo mais hilário que já joguei! Quem jogou o jogo, por favor me avise e diga o que achou do jogo também.

No próximo episódio!!!!

Sakura: olha eu vim para nesse mundo antigo, e parece que tenho de ser salva a cada cinco minutos...

Sasuke: **morto de cansado** ne-nem me fale, puf, quantas vezes eu já te salvei só no primeiro capítulo do manga?

Naruto: Sakura-chan!! olha para mim! Eu sou um imperador, cheio da grana, bom pra cacete na espada e bonitão agora. **na verdade ele está igualzinho como sempre foi**

Lee: **vestindo roupas chinesas de mulher** Naruto-kun, na verdade eu sou um homem e estou apaixonado por você, mas não se preocupe, logo logo eu me apaixono pela Sakura-chan, assim como 99 da população masculina desse manga.

Naruto e Sasuke: **passam mal ao ver Lee com maquiagem e roupa de mulher**

Sasuke: ohhhhhh os vilões mataram a minha família! Tenho de me vingar, e ficar angustiado, e trair os meus amigos por poder e.....agora esse manga vai ficar bom!!!

Sakura: Hum, na verdade Sasuke-kun você não faz nada disso. aqui no script fala que você torna-se fiel a mim e promete me proteger para sempre e depois me propõe em casamento....

Sasuke: $#$&$!($(&!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: Shikamaru!? você não deveria ter ido tirar a virgindade da minha ex-melhor-amiga? Para ela não poder envocar a besta sagrada e ficar para sempre com o Sasuke-kun???

Shikamaru: Hum não... é muito problemático ser vilão sabe, andar por ai fazendo coisas... hum... malvadas e tal....

Ino: Shikamaru não me diga que você é..... (outra pausa dramática) BROCHA!!!!

Shikamaru: PELO AMOR DE DEUS INO, NÓS SÓ TEMOS 13 ANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Não percam o próximo episódio de Fushigi yu-gi-oh!!!!! Em busca do viagra sagrado!!!!!!

Kiba: Humm.... e o jogar esse jogo agora tem a ver com a China antiga?? Bom tanto faz, eu ataco com o meu mago nego!!! toma essa Shino!

Shino: calmo como sempre Tá... e eu invoco Exódia.... venci.

Kiba: $#$&$!($(&!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. VS: Neji e Lee! Punhos bobos?

Disclaimer: Querido Papai Noel: eu fui um garotinho muito comportado nesse natal, mas ainda não ganhei Naruto de presente? Por quê? Estou esperando pacientemente pelo Naruto e toda a sua turma (ahhh menos o Orochimaru) e ainda não ganhei.... HEIM!!!!!!! POR QUE EU NÃO GANHEI, SEU VELHO DESGRAÇADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SÍMBOLO DO CAPITALISMO IMPERIAL!!! ME DIZ!!! ME DIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ps: não sou comunista, não precisa me denunciar para a polícia.)

Aê povo estou de volta, tudo em riba!? Nem sei como agradecer a todos s reviews que ganhei até hoje, leio todos como um presente e só me dão corda para continuar, vocês são parte fundamental dessa fic podem acreditar. Eu estava num aperto tremendo para continuar essa fic, pois realmente os garotos são muito mais fortes que as meninas e é difícil bolar um jeito delas vencerem. Estava empacado no confronto contra o Kiba e Shino quando a Amanda e Luana e a Camila falaram sobre o Neji e..... bom cês vão ver. E é claro, não posso me esquecer do meu amigo Vazio, que me deu a dica dos cavaleiros.

Kunoichi Showdown (parte five! (em inglês fica mais chique)

Obs: bem que seria legal ter uma namorada Kuinochi né?

"Lee... o que você está fazendo?" o gênio do clã Hyuga, Neji, perguntou com uma cara tanto estranha o seu mais estranho colega plantando bananeira, com o rosto todo vermelho com o sangue que subiu a sua cabeça.

"há! Neji meu eterno rival, eu me impus a regra que seu eu conseguir ganhar a luta contra a Tenten de cabeça para baixo, a Sakura-san vai gostar de mim" Lee falava alegre e com muita determinação.

"Lee... aquela menina ,a Sakura só tem olhos para o Uchiha, bota isso na sua cabeça de ovo." Neji falou cansado. No início era divertido o Lee inventar regras malucas pensando que a Sakura ia gostar dele, mas agora estava ficando chato.

"Como você sabe disso?" Lee perguntou com inocência.

"Por que ela disse que só tinha olhos para o Sasuke TODA santa vez que você pediu para sair com ela." Neji respondeu com uma calma controlada.

"Bom é.... mas talvez dessa vez seja diferente." Lee falou esperançoso, com um fogo no olhar. Neji simplesmente suspirou... era um caso perdido.

(perto das árvores)

De longe as nossas quatro amigas observavam os dois, bem só a Sakura e a Tenten, pois a Ino ainda tava fazendo perguntar como foi beijar, ela não queria admitir, mas a loira não tinha nenhuma experiência no assunto, e a pobre Hinata, bem ela usava evasivas.

"Pst! Fiquem quietas o Neji tem ouvidos de leproso!" Tenten ralhou com as duas, que imediatamente começaram a prestar atenção nos dois meninos em quetão.

"Bom, eu quero so ver como vamos gamhar deles, o Lee e o Neji são fortes como o diabo..." Sakura falou desanimada.

"Nem tanto... bem o Lee gosta de você Sakura, que tal se você.... der um beijo nele?" Ino brincou com um sorriso nos lábios, mas até que a idéia agradou a Sakura, não porque ela ia beijar o Lee, o que ela definitivamente, positivamente não faria, mas tinha a sua sósia que funcionou tão bem da última vez...

"Até que não é má idéia porquinha.... e que tal Hinata se nós...." Sakura começou a explicar a velha estratégia mas foi logo cortada.

"Não! Uhmm eu não vou beijar ele..." Hinata falou rápida, envergonhada e meio brava. O que elas estavam pensando que era? Que beijava qualquer um? Só Naruto-Kun! "Só o Naruto kun..." Hinata falou baixinho para si mesma.

"Ok! Bom se bem que o Lee não vai ser problema, ele tem um código de honra do fogo da juventude do Gai-sensei, e eles dizem que devem tratar bem as garotas, então acho que ele não vai botar uma briga feia, mas o Neji...." Tenten começou a explicar a situação, assim como fizeram contra Naruto e Sasuke.

"O que tem eu Tenten?" uma voz ecoou alta entre a clareira onde eles estavam, Neji tinha as visto desde o inicio com o byakugan e tinha realmente um tremendo ouvido.

"Droga! Ele nos descobriu! Temos que agir rápido! Ino e Hinata, vocês pegam o Lee! Sakura vem comigo" Tenten comandou com os dentes cerrados. As três rapidamente ficaram sérias e entenderam com um pronto "Sim!". Ah! E Hinata ficou aliviada em não ter que lutar contra Neji denovo.

As duplas seguiram rápidas para os seus adversários. Lee ainda de cabeça para baixo e Neji imponente de braços cruzados.

"Ok!!!!!!!!!pelo amor da Sakura-san, lá vou eu" Lee gritou e correu para cima de Ino e Hinata, com as mãos.. e isso não é lá muito rápido. Hinata virou-se para Ino com um enorme ponto de interrogação sobre a cabeça e Ino começou a girar o dedo sobre a orelha em sinal que achava Lee maluco.

Mas as gatoras estavam enganadas, Lee virou uma máquina de chutar, mas sem muita coordenação. Ino e Hinata começaram a esquivar e revidar os ataques. Então se afastaram para as árvores e se afastaram de Neji e da outra dupla de garotas.

Já no luta contra Neji as coisas não estavam tão movimentadas. Sakura e Tenten moviam-se com cautela e Neji continuava parado na sua pose arrogante.

E em um milésimo de segundo Tenten avançou contra Neji , fez um rápido selo com as mãos e depois jogou um verdadeiro arsenal de espadas, lanças, kunais e até a pia da cozinha contra Neji.

Neji em um movimento gracioso liberou chakra e girou feito um peão, rebatendo todas as armas e a pia da cozinha. Era a sua defesa intransponível, Kaiten, o giro celestial.

Tenten ficou um pouco ofegante, essa técnica consumia muito dela, mas ficou intrigado, pois tinha combinado com olhares com a Sakura, que ela ia atacar com suas armas e depois do Neji usar o Kaiten,, Sakura entraria com tudo para cima de Neji. Mas a garota procurada estava inconsciente no chão, com os olhos girando, pois tinha levado com a pia na cabeça depois que Neji rebateu-a .

"Sakura! Tudo bem?" Tenten correu para o lado da parceira e a garota dos cabelos rosas deu uns gemidos e levantou-se com um enorme galo na cabeça.

"Ai, ai ai...essa doeu..." Sakura resmungou, coçando a cabeça com cuidado e pequenas lágrimas estavam no seus olhos.

"Feh... isso foi patético..." Neji disse com os olhos fechados, "Vocês acham mesmo que o destino de vocês é me vencer?" o Hyuga continuou, com um voz um tanto sarcástica. Sim, ele e Sasuke freqüentaram o mesmo curso de ninjas gênios arrogantes e sarcásticos.

"Ah pelo amor de Deus, a história de destino de novo não?" Sakura resmungou com a cabeça ainda dolorida.

"Cuidado Sakura ele está vindo!" Tenten avisou e pulou para o lado para fugir de Neji, que se aproximava com uma velocidade de um raio.

"O q!?" Sakura grunhiu assustada e começou a se mexer.

Tarde demais, Neji já atirou a sua mão direita para atingir o coração de Sakura diretamente com a sua técnica dos punhos gentis. Mas ele atingiu com delicadeza, pois diferente que muitos pensavam, ele não era assassino de menininhas... tá ele QUASE matou a Hinata, mas isso é outra história... ou não?

Felizmente, o golpe pegou de raspão, mas Sakura cruzou os braços na frente do peito e ajoelhou-se com o rosto todo vermelho e com lágrimas ameaçando a rolar.

Tenten correu para o lado da companheira e Neji olhava para as duas perdido. Afinal o que aconteceu com a garota de cabelos rosas. 'Eu mal toquei nela...' pensou Neji.

"Sakura!? Tá tudo bem!?" Tenten perguntou preocupada.

"Ele.. ele... ele tocou o meu...o meu..." Sakura falava baixinho, quase chorando e apontou para o seu peito, o que não fazia o menor sentido para Neji, mas Tenten captou rapidamente.

"Neji!!! Como pode!!" Tenten falou irritada e toda vermelha também!

"Heim? Pode o quê?" Neji perguntou completamente confuso, nada fazia sentido.

" Você molestou a Sakura Neji! Tocou no seus peitos!!" Tenten falou furiosa e Sakura se encolhia ainda mais.

Neji ficou petrificado durante alguns segundos e depois tudo que conseguiu dizer foi um "hã?".

"Não me venha com hã, não senhor! O que te dá direito de assediar a pobrezinha desse jeito!" Tenten ralhou com o garoto, apontando para a garota vermelha, ajoelhada e escondendo a sua frente.

"Do que está falando Tenten!?" Neji tentou reagir. Certamente não esperava uma coisa dessas.

"A Sakura me disse! Você passou a mão nela, bem gentilmente..." Tenten falava com veneno na língua, talvez estivesse com um pouquinho de ciúmes, será?

"Eu não 'passei a mão' nela Tenten! Você sabe que é assim que eu luto! Lembra? O estilo lendário de luta dos Hyugas, os punhos gentis!?" Neji falou se engasgando um pouco, estava visivelmente encabulado.

"Ah bela desculpa!" Sakura começou a a reagir também. Levantou-se ainda com os braços protegendo o seu torço (Arghh é difícil procurar sinônimos para seios... opa, acabei de falar).

"Pois eu acho que essa história de punhos gentis é só para os Hyugas passarem as mãos nas meninas! Seus TARADOS!" Sakura continuou falando com força.

"É Neji! Você é um tarado! Eu bem que desconfiava que você ficava olhando para as minhas pernas!" Tenten apoiou a Sakura e olhou feio para o Neji.

"O quê! Eu não sou tarado não!" Neji defendeu-se, mas o rubro na sua cara insistia em não ir embora. "E tem mais, eu nem senti nada! Ela é reta feito uma tábua!" Neji continuou a se defender, o que foi um grande erro.

"Ahá!! Então admite que você tocou o peito da Sakura!" Tenten acusou com o dedo indicador.

"Sim! Quero dizer não! E-eu.. foi para lutar e grrr argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclamou em frustração Neji, que levou as mãos para a cabeça e começou a balançar.

Sakura ficou meio irritada em ser comparada com uma tábua e ela e Tenten marcharam em direção ao agonizante Neji.

"E agora Neji o que você vai fazer!?" Tenten perguntou séria.

"Fazer o quê?" Neji ficou AINDA mais confuso, se é que isso é possível.

"Olhe para a coitadinha Neji!" Tenten mostra a chorosa Sakura. "Ela vai Ter um trauma psicológico sério! Você tem que fazer uma indenização!" A garota comandou.

"Ah uh... desculpa ai?" Foi a melhor indenização que Neji pode bolar, coçando embaraçado a nuca.

"Não isso não!" Sakura falou ofendida.

"Então o que vocês querem?" Neji perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Que tal... o seu protetor!!" Sakura e Tenten disseram ao mesmo tempo, inclinado o rosto bem perto do de Neji, com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.

"Isso não!" Neji negou, finalmente percebendo o plano das duas.

Sakura e Tenten olharam com desafio para o Hyuga, como se dissessem "Ah é?". As duas puxaram ar e gritaram para toda Konoha ouvir "SOCORRO!!! O HYUGA NEJI QUER NOS MOLESTAR!!! ELE É TARADO PERVERTIDO!!! KYAHHHHHHHHHH"

Neji ficou frenético com esse grito e saiu fazendo "Shhhh" e tapou a boca delas com as mãos. "Tá bom! Tá bom, eu entrego." Neji disse.

Com um pouco de hesitação, Neji tirou o seu protetor da folha oculta e revelou a sua marca que o tornava um escravo da casa principal da casa dos hyugas e depois entregou para as meninas. Durante todo esse tempo ficou olhando com vergonha para o chão.

Justo quando Tenten recebeu o protetor, Ino e Hinata apareceram arrastando um desmaiado Lee, provavelmente por que ficou muito tempo plantando bananeira. Ino já tinha em mãos o protetor de Lee, quando perguntou " O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Ah nada! Tivemos uma conversinha com Neji e ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro e nos entregou o seu protetor!" Tenten mentiu, com um sorriso alegre.

Sakura correu para ver se Lee estava bem. Ino E Hinata também estavam checando para ver ser o mestre em taijutsu estava bem.

Qunado as meninas estavam ocupadas e Neji ainda envergonhado em ser chamado de molestador e mostrar o sinal que odeia tanto, sentiu uma bandana passando pela sua testa.

"Eu sei que você odeia mostrar isso." Tenten falou com uma uma voz serena.

Neji nada falou, continuava olhando para baixo, agora com raiva dele mesmo por cair na conversa das duas. Ele seria o motivo de piadas de todo mundo. Já podia ouvir as risadas do Naruto e companhia.

Um pequeno beijo no rosto o tirou da auto-piedade e virou-se para Tenten.

"Hehe fica tranqüilo Neji-kun! Seu segredo esta seguro com a gente!" Tenten disse e logo se juntou as suas companheiras. Reunidas elas pularam para o galhos das árvores e partiram.

Neji olhou para Lee, que mais parecia estar dormindo, sentou-se e apoiou a mão na bochecha que foi beijada. Deu um pequeno suspiro e ditou-se para olhar o céu, onde alguns pássaros voavam livres.

(No galho das árvores, o lugar favorito para um ninja correr)

" Ah Sakura, Tenten? Como vocês conseguiram tirar tão facilmente o protetor do Neji-nisan?" Hinata perguntou muito curiosa, mesmo porque ela conhecia em primeira mão a força descomunal do seu primo.

"Ihhh Hinata, quando a gente acabar esse torneio eu te conto tin-tin por tin-tin" Sakura disse, com uma risada gostosa. Ainda não acreditava que conseguira ter uma idéia tão boa quanto aquela.

"Ah gente vocês não acham que o Neji ficou muito gracinha encabulado daquele jeito!!!" Tenten falou como uma garotinha do colegial e riu feito uma de cinco anos.

"Ah que legal... mais uma maluca..." Ino falou, olhando estranho para a garota com coques que liderava o pequeno grupo.

Continua em 2005... ou não? Ahauhauha Adoro deixar um suspense! Mas odeio quando acontece comigo.

Ufa! Eu tive um cuidado tremendo com esse capítulo para não sair dos eixos. Por isso tive cuidado não passar dos limites e dizer nada impróprio. Imagina se vou preso por impressionar os meus jovens leitores com atos de abuso sexual!!!!! Hehe Brincadeiras a parte, espero mesmo que ninguém tenham gostado. E Camila Ginny Kon, espero que tenha gostado do meu pequeno Neji x Tenten que pediste! Abraços gente, e curtam um feliz natal!

Qunato ao assunto das paródias, ainda peço ajuda! Por favor, estou sem idéia mesmo! E muito obrigado Vazio, eu fiz uma modificações, espero que goste!

No próximo episódio:

Tap tap tap (sons de pessoas subindo uma escada)

Shikamaru: Estou cansado, podemos parar de subir essas escadas?

Kiba: É, tipo ainda temos uma 10 horas antes da Sakura morrer, não podemos ir mais descansados!! E nem estou tão afim de ver os outros cavaleiros de ouro me vestindo essa armadura rosa. Por que justo eu fui pegar a armadura de boiola!

Lee: Cisne! Andromeda! Não podemos pensar em desistir! A nossa linda Deusa está em apuros temos que subir essas escadarias (de novo) para salva-la (denovo) contra um Deus reincarnado (de novo) e teremos várias lutas angustiantes e sofredoras (de novo).

Shikamaru: ahhh cara ser um cavaleiro é um saco, sempre tem um chato para tentar matar a Sakura, o que ela têm, um alvo gigantesco na testa?

Kiba: E Lee, quero dizer pégasus, será que tá tudo bem deixar o Naruto lá atrás lutando contra o cavaleiro de ouro? Tipo ele está CEGO!

Lee: (chora uma lágrima) Não! O Dragão está lutando pela Deusa Sakura, devemos pela sua honra continuar e... SUBIR ESSAS ESCADAS!!! (de novo). Agora todo mundo comigo! Vamos cantar a nossa canção tema!! SAINT LEE!!! UNIDOS PELA SUA FORÇA!!!!! OHHH YEAHHHHHHH!!!!!! (de novo!? Nãããããooo!!!)

Chouji (usando uma armadura de ouro): Agora você vai ver seu verme! Isso será a sua punição por ter me chamado de bolo fofo!! TOME! DESTRUIÇÃO ESTELAR E UM MONTE DE NOMES LEGAIS QUE SÃO CLICHES EM GOLPES DE MANGAS!!!!!

Naruto: Perai!! Não fui eu que te chamei de bolo fofo! Foi o Kiba!!! Sério! Eu estou cego!! Como eu vou.... ARRRGGHHHHHH!!!! Ai agora perdi o sentido do olfato.... grande.

Sakura (deitada com uma flecha na peito e pensando): No outro anime eu era uma garota em nenhuma habilidade e inútil.. mas agora eu sou uma Deusa!!! Então porque diabos eu ainda sou uma inútil que só fica parada ou deitada!!!! Ai que caibrã, será que não podiam nem me trazer um travesseiro?

Não perca o próximo episódio de Los cabeleireiros delo Zodiaco : Dragão perde os seus sentidos!!! (denovo)

Naruto: façam.. o .. sofrimento... parar... pelo... amor... de..... Deus...


	6. VS: kiba e Shino! Nâo faça piadas de loi...

Disclaimer: caros irmãos, estamos aqui reunidos para velar o corpo do nosso querido escritor de fanfics, Someloser, que esteja com a companhia de Deus e...

Someloser: uhhhhhnn, cara que sono... caraca! Eu to num caixão!

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZUMBIIII! (correria geral)

Putz... só porque fico fora uns dois meses fora e já acham que estou morto..., bom de qualquer forma, eu não possuo Naruto... ainda..

Buenas... ainda lembram de mim gente? Olha sei que vocês estão indignados com a demora e sei que por mais que eu peça desculpas não vai adiantar nada. Com a volta as aulas e uma bomba que recebi na faculdade, eu vou ter pouco tempo para me dedicar aos fics, o que significa que vou encurtar a segunda fase da fic ok? Prometo que tentarei tornar a história coesa. Bom, chega de enrolação, vamos em frente!

Kunoichi Showdown (parte seis aninhos! Já tá ficando mocinha... guti guti!)

Obs: Olha... se vocês ainda não sabem o quer é kunoichi, o que diabos cês tão fazendo aqui? Ah? Ah lendo uma fic? Ah ta bom, continuem!

"Sinf, Snif... Ta sentindo esse cheiro Akamaru?" Kiba perguntou ao seu companheiro canino, que latiu em sina positivo.

"Cheiro de que kiba?" Perguntou, sem muito interesse, Shino, que estava mais concentrado vendo uma colméia.

Os Dois estavam sentados em galhos de árvores altas a pedido de Shino, que lutava melhor nos galhos de árvores altas, do que em terra firme. Para kiba tanto fazia, estava super confiante que aquelas meninas não iam vencer ele, Afinal ele treinou tanto para vencer o Naruto e superar os melhores genins, Sasuke e Neji.

"Cheiro de cerejeiras, violetas, Lavanda e... polidor de metais?" Kiba estranhou o último odor.

A poucas árvores de distância, as nossas heroínas tentavam escutar o diálogo dos dois, sem sucesso.

"Droga, o que eles tão falando? será que já perceberam a nossa presença?" Sakura falou aflita, e olhou para as suas companheiras, Ino ajeitava o cabelo, Hinata olhava para os seus companheiros atenta aos seus movimentos com o byakugan e Tenten polia algumas Kunais.

"Ao invés de ficarmos na espreita, que tal atacarmos primeiro? Afinal já derrotamos as duplas mais fortes não, esses ai devem ser moleza." Ino disse, ainda fazendo o movimento mecânico com a escova.

"Hum... eles são bem fortes Ino, principalmente depois do exame chuunin, Kiba-kun e Shino-Kun treinaram como loucos!" Hinata afirmou, tentando gentilmente dissipar a confiança prejudicial da amiga.

"Ah é? Então Hinata, nos fala, o que eles treinaram?" Tenten tomou parte na conversa, ganhando interesse na parte dos treinos.

"Ai... eu não sei, eles treinaram sozinhos, o Shino-kun disse nada e Kiba-kun falou que era 'top secret'." Hinata explicou, meio sem jeito, batendo com os dedos indicadores.

"Umph, vamos deixar de lenga-lenga, vamos pegar o Kiba primeiro, detesto insetos!" Ino comandou, já nervosa daquela espera e impulsionou o ataque, seguidas por Sakura e Tenten, iqualmente nervosas com a espera.

"Ah! Esperem por mim!" Hinata pediu, atrasada.

(no canto de Kiba e Shino)

"Os cheiros estão ficando mais fortes, Shino são elas!" Kiba gritou, mas não causou nenhum efeito no controlador de insetos. Pouco mais de milésimos de segundo, Kiba e Akaru tiveram de saltar para desviar de duas kunais. Pouco depois as quatro garotas se revelaram e Kiba as recebeu com os braços cruzados.

"Feh.. então Hinata você se juntou com as suas amiguinhas, mas isso não vai ser o bastante para me derrotas." Kiba falou arrogante, hummm talvez ele esteja a imitar dois conhecidos nossos.

"A por favor Kiba, você fica ridículo, como o Naruto, tentando fazer pose de bonzão..." Sakura lamentou, balançando a cabeça o que fez com que o garoto selvagem desse de cara nos galhos.

"Pobres coitados, eles acham que são tão bons quanto o Sasuke-kun, ahahaha" Ino riu, e tenten e Sakura juntaram-se a ela.

Kiba estava ficando vermelho de raiva e Shino indiferente a tudo isso.

"Akamaru! Shino! Deixa que eu cuido delas!" Kiba gritou irado! Akamaru tentou dar alguns latidos em protesto e Shino... bem ele não tava nem aí.

Kiba com as suas garras e presas saliente devido ao seu jutsu, e saltou em direção das garotas com a sua técnica tsuuga (presa perfurante). As quatro escaparam para cada lado e o turbilhão, antes conhecido com Kiba, arrebentou o galho com uma força tremenda!

Ataquem quando ele estiver no ar, assim ele não poderá de esquivar!" Sakura gritou, puxando uma kunai, imitada pelas outras.

Kiba ia na direção da Hinata com a tsuga, mas percebeu que quatro kunais vinham em sua direção, porem um pouco antes que elas pudessem fazer contato, o turbilhão de Kiba se tornou mais intenso e o ar em sua volta repeliu as Kunais. O ataque continuou e Hinata escapou por pouco. Kiba resolveu fazer uma pausa.

"Huhu! Gostaram dessa, com a tsuga posso tanto atacar como me defender, é só controlar a força do ataque que posso fazer que as correntes de ar na minha volta criem um redemoinho que me protege! Tive essa idéia depois de ver o ataque kaiten de Neji!" Kiba falava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"Mas não tem a mesma graça que o Kaiten de Neji." Tenten comentou, mais para si mesmo, desgostosa.

"Olha até que você pensa. E eu que achava que você era mais um idiota." Ino disse, rindo largamente.

"Olha quem fala, loira!" Kiba disse, também com um sorriso e captou logo a atenção brava de Ino.

"Isso me faz lembrar, por que uma loira fica feliz quando completa um quebra cabeça em dois anos? Porque na caixa diz de oito a doze anos, ahuahauhauhauhauahuahauhauhau" Kiba contou a piada, batida, com uma gargalhada. Uma veia começou a crescer na testa da Ino.

"ahaha.. tem outra! Como um neurônio de uma loira morre? Sozinho! AHUAHUAHUAUA" Kiba riu com mais força ainda, acompanhado pela Sakura. Tenten e Hinata escondiam os sorrisos com a mão. E a veia da Ino continuava crescendo.

"ai ai... E por que a loira..." Kiba ia contar outra piada (bem toscas não?) mas foi interrompido quando o pé da Ino chutou bem no meio das suas pernas.

(momento de silêncio)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Nossa, o que foi isso?" Lee, recém acordado pelo grito agoniado. Neji só fazia idéia de uma coisa 'pobre coitado'.

* * *

"Ahuauhauahuahua, alguém chutou as castanhas do Kiba!" Naruto riu-se, andando pela floresta. Sasuke simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

* * *

Kiba estava virtualmente morto,deitado no galho, com as não levadas "a virilha e tendo convulsões. Akamaru cutucava o amigo na bochecha com a pata, mas nenhuma reação de Kiba, que ainda por cima tinha a boca borbulhando.

"Puf, puf, isso deve ter ensinado esse idiota, detesto essa piadas." Ino falou, enquanto Sakura, Hinata e Tenten olhavam assustadas para a menina.

Ok, vamos interromper a fic por um momento para falar de algo sério. Para as leitoras que estão lendo isso, que pedir caridosamente para NUNCA, JAMAIS chute um homem 'naquele' lugar ok? Poque dói, dói muito mesmo. Os leitores podem confirmar isso nas reviwes. Nem por brincadeira, seja o irmão, pai ou namorado. É uma dor inimaginável... Bom voltando a fic.

"Bom, agora só falta o esquisitão!" Ino falou, sua raiva ainda não diminuirá e a aversão de insetos foi substituída pela vontade de bater em alguém!

Ino avançou em direção ao estático Shino, seguidas de perto por Sakura e Tenten, se bem que estas estavam receosas de lutar contra aqueles insetos...blergh!

Hinata, que havia ativado o byakugan recentemente, percebeu que tinha algo errado com Shino, ele não possuía vasos de chakra! Era um clone feito de insetos!

"Esperem!" Hinata tentou avisar, mas foi inútil, pois quando as três meninas chegaram perto o bastante do falso Shino, ele se dissolveu em um enxame, que se dividiu em três e lançaram-se nas cabeça das meninas, sufocando-as antes mesmo que pudesse dar um grito de pavor.

"Este teste é seu Hinata." Falou uma voz calma e pausada, que vinha dos galhos superiores. Shino então saltou para apenas a alguns galhos de distância das garotas que lutavam, em vão, contra os insetos que a sufocavam. Bom na verdades elas sacudiam os braços como fossem galinhas sem cabeças...mas farias os mesmo se tivesse insetos! Insetos NOJENTOS bem na sua cara! Eu sei que faria.

"Elas irão sufocar dentro de alguns minutos se não me derrotares Hinata." Shino continuou com a voz calma.

Hinata, vendo que não tinha escolha, concentrou seu chakra nas mão se pôs em prática os estilo de luta do seu clã o máximo que podia.

Shino bloqueava seus ataques, e para isso saltava de galho em galho, mas com certa dificuldade. Hinata, desde a luta com Neji, tornou-se muito mais confiante, mas estranhamente não fazia uso dos seus insetos para contra atacar. O motivo para isso ficou claro depois que a Hyuga conseguiu acertar o seu primeiro golpe mas não surtiu nenhum efeito momentâneo. O Seu corpo era protegido pelos insetos, que trafegavam livres debaixo da sua pele e impediam que o chakra vindo punhos gentis danificassem os seus órgãos.

Distraída quando percebeu a defesa do seu adversário, Hinata baixou a guarda por um momento, que não foi desperdiçado pelo controlador de insetos e aplicou um chute na garota que a mando de encontro ao tronco de uma árvore com uma pancada bem forte.

Hinata ficou zonza só por alguns instantes, e virou-se paras as suas amigas, agora de joelhos devido a falta de ar. Elas não iam suportar muito mais.

'N-n-não posso com o Shino-kun, ele é muito forte, mas elas, elas...ahh o que eu faço, o que faço. Pensava que tivesse ficado mais forte graças ao Naruto-kun, mas vejo que continua a mesma chorona de sempre...' Hinata pensava em desespero, e as lágrimas rolavam pelas faces.

"Não chore Hinata." Falou de novo a voz calma, agora bem do leu lado. Hinata olhou para cima e viu Shino oferecendo o seu protetor.

"Shino-kun por quê?" Hinata perguntou confusa, levantou-se e aceitou o protetor, só então viu que ao lado da boca do Shino tinha uma pequena trilha de sangue.

"Você tornou-se muito mais forte Hinata, acho que mereces." O rapaz explicou, mas sem nenhuma emoção na voz. Mas era uma mentira, a verdade é que o frio e calculista Shino não podia ver uma garota chorando, por isso ele não gostava de lutar com garotas.

"O-obrigada Shino-kun!" Hinata olhava maravilhada para o protetor, mas quando voltou-se para o amigo, ele já tinha levado Kiba e Akamaru, e no lugar onde estava deitado o infeliz do Kiba, estava o seu protetor da folha. É, ele realmente não gostava de ver garotas chorando! Ele teria problemas então se fosse do time da Sakura...

Pouco depois os insetos que sufocavam Tenten, Ino e Sakura também foram-se, deixando as três garotas ofegantes.

Hinata correu para o auxílio das companheiras. Ino e Sakura esperneavam e davam gritos de nojo e histeria, e cuspiam patinhas e asinhas que os insetos deixaram nelas. (argh, isso sim é nojento!)

Hinata apenas sorria, aliviada em saber que elas estavam bem, mas Tenten continuava de joelhos, com as pernas coladas uma nas outras e muito, mas MUITO vermelha mesmo.

"Ah? Tenten o que foi? Tudo bem?" Hinata perguntou, preocupada com a amiga, que sempre se mostrava a mais forte entre elas.

"Tudo, Tudo Hinata!1, Agora Saiam daqui, Saiam! Vão indo em frente!" Tenten gritou, ainda mais vermelha e se recusava a encarar as outras.

"Não podemos ir sem você Tenten! Não somos uma equipe?" Saukra disse, igualmente preocupada com ela.

"Não se preocupem comigo! Vão Vão!" Tenten gritou, expulsando elas com as mãos.

"Ih, que estresse! Vamos indo." Ino disse.

E assim as três partiram na frente , quando já longes de vista, Tenten lentamente levantou-se, revelando as suas calças molhas. Isso é o que acontece quando uma pessoas sufoca por muito tempo, os músculos começam a relaxar assim como a bexiga!

"E agora! O que eu faço! Deve haver um riacho aqui por perto! Preciso me lavar e rápido" Tenten falou consigo mesmo, mais envergonhada que nunca. Pobre Tenten!

Continua?

É claro que sim, Beth!

Se vocês leram isso, então só o que tenho a dizer é obrigado, do fundo do coração. Sei por experiência própria que se fosses estão lendo esta fic, com dois meses de atraso é porque gostam mesmo dela, e nada me faz mais feliz. Acho que essa é a verdadeira beleza das fics, cativas as pessoas com a sua imaginação e idéias, e se cativei vocês, quer dizer que também me cativaram, e por isso vou empregar o meu melhor esforço em acabar a fic! Por fim queria agradecer a todas as sugestões dadas para a paródia, todos ajudaram bastante, mas continuem. E Vazio, ficou muito massa a sua gozação com o Blade of Imortal. Ah sim, estou lendo os capítulos recentes de Full Metal Alchemist, estou tentando ter uma boa idéia para uma fic de FMA, mas por enquanto estou aproveitando esse mangazão, bom pra chuchu (argh, essa expressão sim é de doer!)

No Próximo Episódio.

Sakura: Venham todos ao excitante mundo de magia do Kaindo star! Onde lá será o primeiro passo em direção ao me sonho de ser uma estrela! (olhos brilhando)

Ino: Ai por favor, me poupe sua santa do pau oco, todo mundo sabe que você só veio para o Kaindo Star só para ficar agarrada ao mega super hyper lindo astro, o Jovem Sasuke.

Sakura: Tas é com inveja que vou ser EU a fazer o triplo mortal e com giro de 780 graus com pausa para o café etécnica da gazela voadeira com o jovem Sasuke! Ah ai está jovem sasuke, por favor demonstre a Saua técnica!

Sasuke: Uhmmm que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui, e usando colan.

Sakura e Ino: Por favor Jovem sasuke, mostre-nos como você é bom!

Sasuke (com o ego inflamado): Humph está bem, vejam como eu sou bom...

Da mil piruetas no ar eao voltar para o chão, sasuke está com uma cara verde.

Sasuke: n-não me sinto muito be... BLERGHHHHHH! (que nojo!)

Sakura e Ino: Jovem Sasuke!

Naruto: Aauhauhauahuah Olha só o Sasuke chamando o Hugo! Ahauhaua esse é o melhor anime de todos os tempos!

Kakashi: Sim as estrelas desses jovens estão entrelaçadas por um destino do signo de... (tira do bolso o horóscopo da revista toda teen)

Naruto: Que diabos é você? Um duende?

Kakashi: Você pode me ver? Mas eu sou o espírito do palco, simples contra-regras não podem me ver... ah e nem tem chances com a personagem principal... perdedor!

Naruto joga Kakashi na privada e dá descarga.

Chouji: cara! Usar colan é tão desconfortável!

Shikamaru: Eu sei, eu sei, mas somos as 'amigas' acrobatas da protagonistas.

Lee: eu até que gosto de usar colan!

Kiba: Ei! Que cês pensam que tão fazendo com o Akamaru! Ele não é uma foca! Ele tem medo de água! Não! Akamaru!

Não percam no próximo episódio de kaindo Star: O salto elegante do anjo perneta (ta! Eu não sei inventar um nome...)

Sasuke: Alguém tem um lenço?


End file.
